


Christmas Eve

by Narumi_Miro



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Probably the start of YukiLisa near the end, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narumi_Miro/pseuds/Narumi_Miro
Summary: Sayo realises that Lisa loves Yukina, so she decides to confess to Lisa, even though she knows that her love won't be reciprocated.





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I finally managed to finish this~ After a few months anyways...
> 
> I originally planned on releasing this on Christmas Eve, hence, the title, but I took too long writing so I only managed to finish this now.
> 
> There's more that I'd like to say, but I'll leave it for the end note.
> 
> As usual, I'm sorry for any errors or mistakes in my writing, and I hope you'll enjoy "Christmas Eve"

_I can’t understand._

 

_Why…? Even though I know that I can never have you, why is it that I still have hopes stored inside my heart?_

 

_I can’t understand._

 

_Why was I attracted to you in the first place? Was it because of your smile? Was it because of the way you cared for others? Was it because of the kindness that you showed me?_

 

_I really can’t understand. Both myself, and my feelings._

 

_I wonder when did these feelings form? Was it back when I was still cold towards Hina?_

 

_You helped changed me for the good, and if you weren’t there, I doubt that my relationship with her would have gotten any better. But perhaps, it’s exactly because of that that these feelings are here. I don’t know._

 

_I understand that you’ll never look my way. Your eyes are always glued to her, after all. But could you blame me for having my heart skip beats during our interactions with each other? That cheerfulness of yours alone is enough for me to be flustered at times, so I’d like to say that you’re a little at fault as well._

 

_Still, even though I know that I’ll never have you, I can’t seem to let go. Not until I know for sure that there’s absolutely no chance for us to stay together._

 

_“I’m sorry for being selfish, but if I don’t do this, I’ll never move on.”_

 

_Because of that, I’ll confess to you, even if it’ll end up hurting the both of us._

 

* * *

 

_♪_ _Ready go now!_ _♪_

 

“I’m tired…” mumbled Ako as she leaned back a little on her drum throne while she caught her breath. It was clear that she wasn’t the only one tired, judging from the look on Rinko’s face.

 

“How about we take a break for now? This seems like a good time too.” Lisa suggested after she scanned around the studio, paying attention to how every single member was holding up. It was a little over an hour since they started their practice session with them playing songs back to back, so most, if not everyone was in need of a break.

 

Yukina thought about it for a short while before replying.

 

“Sure. We’ll take a thirty minute break.”

 

“Yay~!” cheered Ako, rising up from her drum throne with her sticks in hand the instant she heard Yukina say that and turning to Rinko. “Hey, Rinrin, let’s go grab a drink at the cafe!”

 

Rinko had an apologetic look on her face as she replied to her. “Sorry, Ako-chan... I have something to talk about with Imai-san for a moment, so you can go ahead and I’ll meet with you there…”

 

“I’m sorry, Ako. I’ll be borrowing Rinko for a little bit.” Lisa said with a small smile, making a little apologizing sign with her hands.

 

“Ah, it’s fine, Lisa-nee. Take your time! I’ll wait for you there, Rinrin!” Ako said as she happily went out of the studio room they were in. Hearing in on their conversation, Yukina took the hint and left the studio earlier before Ako could. Not long after Yukina left, Sayo went out as well. Only the two of them remained in the studio.

 

“Well then… Let’s get to it.” Those were the last words that could be heard from Lisa before she closed the studio’s door.

 

* * *

 

 

“What are you getting, Sayo-san?” Ako asked cheerfully from behind. They were lined up after Yukina who was placing her order. “I want to get the strawberry sundae! I keep seeing people order it, but I never tried it since it looked so big...”

 

“But today’s finally the day! RinRin’s going to help me finish it, so I can finally have a taste of the sundae!” Ako added, with her eyes looking as if it was sparkling.

 

Looking at the menu right behind the cashier, Sayo scanned around for something she would like as a drink and settled for the caffe mocha. Right when she was about to reply to Ako with her answer, she saw a promotional poster that was posted near the cashier that she just couldn’t get her eyes off.

 

_A-An extra-large basket of french fries and a cup of any soft drink for the price of a regular basket of fries?_ The second she thought of that in her head, she could feel as if she was about to start drooling right in front of Ako.

 

“I guess…” _I’ll have the Caffe Mocha_ , is what she wanted to say, with her telling herself in her head that she was only thirsty. But her mouth and whole body seemed to have a different answer compared to her mind. “...I’ll have the fries promotion.”

 

“I see… The fries here are so tasty that you can’t resist, right? If I wasn’t getting the sundae, I probably would have gotten them too!” Ako said with a look of innocence on her face, while Sayo was secretly apologizing inside.

 

_Sorry, Udagawa-san. I just like fries and I’d probably buy any that I come across so don’t look at me like that… It’s making me feel guilty for some reason…_

 

“Uh… Miss?” The girl that was working at the counter snapped Sayo back into reality. It looked like Yukina had long finished placing her order and was already sitting at a table. How long was she standing there without anyone in front of her? She could feel herself getting red behind her ears as she questioned herself, but she sounded a small cough before she took a step towards the cashier.

 

“I’ll have the Fries promotion.” Sayo said, before receiving a quick reply from the cashier with her total.

 

“That’ll be ¥300.” Sayo reaches for her wallet inside her pockets, only to realise that it isn’t there.

 

“Huh? Where did I put it…” She mumbled to herself as she checked every single pocket, only to remember that she must have left it in the studio.

 

_It must have been when Shirokane-san was giving back my money that she borrowed earlier… I think I placed it in my guitar case..._

 

“Sorry. It looks like I’ve left my wallet inside the studio. Is it alright if I go ahead and fetch it?” Sayo asked the cashier, with her replying back with a small smile “Go ahead.”

 

And so, Sayo went back into CiRCLE and headed towards the studio.

 

* * *

 

Right as Sayo was about to open the Studio door, she realised that she could hear the conversation that was going on inside between Rinko and Lisa since the door wasn’t closed properly. Without intentionally doing so, she overheard their conversation.

 

“I see… So you’ll confess on Christmas Eve…” the sound of Rinko’s voice could be heard, albeit, slightly muffled. The words that Rinko said immediately caught Sayo’s attention, inflicting a sharp pain towards Sayo’s heart. She already knew, even without hearing what they talked about before this, what the conversation was about. But regardless, she placed her ears to the studio’s door to hear the conversation more clearly.

 

“Yeah. I’ll invite Yukina out at around evening, and we’ll head to the theme park that’s a few stations away from here.” Lisa could be heard explaining her plan to Rinko in an excited tone.

 

“We’ll have fun going on the rides there, maybe even going into the haunted house for fun! And then…” A long pause ensued, and as if it was building up suspense, it made Sayo gulp, waiting for the continuation.

 

“We’ll ride the ferris wheel and I’ll confess to Yukina there.” Lisa finally finished her sentence, and the second she did, she allowed Sayo to truly feel as if someone was crushing her heart violently.

 

Even if she had known, or rather, had a hunch that Lisa was in love with Yukina even before this, hearing the person herself say that she’ll confess her love to someone else still managed to hit her hard. Maybe there was still some hope inside Sayo that perhaps, that love could change its course and be directed towards her instead of Yukina? But alas, that hope was finally shut down.

 

Rinko and Lisa’s conversation after that point was a blur to Sayo, being unable to recall exactly what was said after Lisa’s explanation. All she knew was that at that moment, she didn’t want to think of anything anymore. At some point, Sayo left the area and went to hide somewhere she couldn’t be seen, staying there until their break time was close to finished. The remaining hours of practice after that could be considered one of Sayo’s worst sessions in her life.

 

* * *

 

“I couldn’t get myself together today...” mumbled Sayo before shortly sighing, as she stared at her room’s ceiling while she laid in bed, thinking over the day’s events after she had finally managed to get her head together and calmed her emotions. While she knew exactly why she played badly, she couldn’t blame anyone except herself for being affected that badly by it. Even if the others knew why and said that it’s fine for her to act that, her pride wouldn’t allow it.

 

Her usual routine of practicing after she got home was abandoned, at least for the day. She was planning to try and get her mind off today’s events by sleeping when she suddenly heard her phone’s new message notification sound.

 

_Who’s texting this late at…_ She thought to herself as she willed herself up from her bed to pick up her phone, only to realise that it was only 10 P.M. Regardless, going back to her original thought, she unlocked her phone and checked her messages to find it coming from the girl she really didn’t want to talk to at that moment.

 

“Hey, Sayo. Sorry to disturb you this late at night. Are you free to talk right now?” The text message from Lisa was forming non-stop thoughts about what she should do. Should she ignore the text? But Lisa probably noticed the read receipt, so should she reply? How would she reply even if she did decide to do it? Would she be able to talk to her normally, even if it’s by text? After knowing that her love for Lisa wasn’t meant to be, would she still be able to talk to her without feeling pain in her heart? Those questions and thoughts assaulted her at rapid-fire speeds as she tried to think of an answer, but in the end, it didn’t allow her to come to a conclusion.

 

Passing out on the bed, face turned to the ceiling with her phone in her right hand, Sayo started to think of tomorrow, or rather, the future. How would she act around Lisa, how would she deal with these feelings of hers, how would she try to move on -those kinds of questions popped up in her head as soon as she laid down on her bed, and she tried to come up with solutions for each of them. Eventually, she managed to sort out everything, but by then, it had already been an hour since Lisa had sent her message.

 

Sayo understood that she had no choice but to give up on ever getting together with Lisa, and she was already starting to prepare her heart for the next time they meet, but there was something that still bothered her, or rather, didn’t sit well with her.

 

_I don’t want these feelings of mine to just be known by me, never to be noticed by her. Although this might seem selfish, I at least want her to know that I’m in love with her and for her to reject me before I fully give up. That’s why…_

 

* * *

 

Imai Lisa

 

22:00:

Lisa: Hey, Sayo. Sorry to disturb you this late at night. Are you free to talk right now?

 

23:00:

Sayo: Sorry for the late reply, Imai-san. I had something to do just now and was not able to reply to your message. Are you still awake?

 

It took a few minutes, but eventually, Lisa responded.

 

Lisa: Yeah, I am. You’re free now, right?

 

Sayo: Yes.

 

Lisa: Well... I actually wanted to ask you about something…

 

Sayo: What is it?

 

Lisa: About our practice session today...

 

Lisa: You weren’t playing like you usually do during the second half of it. Are you okay? Did something happen?

 

Sayo had half expected Lisa to send a message about her earlier performance, so she managed to figure out a reply to any questions or replies that might pop-up beforehand, as well an excuse for her bad performance.

 

Sayo: I’m fine. I will admit that something did happen between the break that caused my performance to drop, but you don’t have to worry about that.

 

Sayo: It’s nothing big, and I should be able to return to my usual form tomorrow, so rest easy.

 

Lisa: Really?

 

Sayo: Really. It was only the initial shock that made me play that badly. I’ll be fine.

 

Lisa: Then, I guess if you say so…

 

Lisa: But do know that if you need someone to lend you an ear or if you need any help, you can always tell me! (* ^ ω ^)

 

Sayo: I see. Thanks.

 

Sayo leaves a small minute gap before she sends her next message.

 

Sayo: Actually, I might need your help with something after all. It’s unrelated with that earlier thing though.

 

Lisa: Oh? Sure! Ask away~ ＼(＾▽＾)／

 

Sayo: Are you free during Christmas Eve?

 

Lisa: Hmmm…. I’m busy around evening, but I should be free before that. Why?

 

Sayo: You see…

 

Sayo: I want to buy a gift for Hina that will be given on Christmas, but I’m not sure about what I should get her.

 

Sayo: I was hoping you could help me pick out a gift for her. Is that alright with you?

Lisa: Sure! Though, I do think Hina would be happy to get anything from you, so you don’t really have to think much. (￣▽￣)

 

Although Sayo asked for help, it wasn’t as if she had any difficulty coming up with gift ideas for Hina. In fact, she already had an idea on what she should give to Hina. But she figured using her as an excuse to invite Lisa to hang out would be the best way to not make it seem weird or sudden, considering she never really invited her out before.

 

Sayo: Well, I was thinking I would gift to her some new clothes or something. Maybe a new scarf or something.

 

Sayo: I usually gift her other things asides from clothing, but I figured I should try something different this year and went with that.

 

Sayo: And knowing how knowledgeable you are with these kinds of things, I figured having your advice would be the best course of action.

 

Lisa: I see… Well then, I’d be happy to help! (* ^ ω ^)

 

Lisa: What time should we meet up?

 

Sayo: How about 11 in the morning? In front of the station.

 

Lisa: Sure!

 

The two continued to chat for a few more messages until they finally stopped when it was getting closer to midnight. The days afterwards were the same as always, although, there was a small change to how Sayo played her guitar during the first few days after that session.

 

It sounded ever so slightly off, but the rest of Roselia couldn’t notice it except Yukina. Though, she decided to let it slide for a while after what happened. Eventually, Sayo was playing the way she usually plays and soon, Christmas Eve was creeping in.

 

* * *

 

December 24th, Christmas Eve.

 

A day most people would be looking forward to was a day Sayo wished never came. Regardless, she knew that she had to face it. She was the one who invited Lisa out and decided  to confess even despite her unrequited love.

 

During the time in between that fateful day and this day, Sayo had been preparing her heart for her confession. What she should say, how she should act, what should she do so that they can continue to be friends and not have an awkward air between them - she tried to think of all the scenarios and tried to prepare for them. But most importantly of all, she had been preparing to give up on Lisa and to let go of her love, which was something she felt like she was only starting to be ready for.

 

Regardless, on that morning, Sayo left her house with one thing in her mind.

 

_No matter what happens today, I won't shed a single tear until I see her off._

 

* * *

 

“Ah, there you are! Hey~, Sayo!” The second Sayo arrived at the place they promised to meet up at, Lisa arrived. She walked up to Sayo and gave her a quick smile as she asked.

 

“Did you wait long?”

 

“No, I just got here. In fact, I’m surprised that you came this early.” Sayo replied, looking astonished as she looked at Lisa’s outfit from top to bottom. Although Lisa’s outfit wasn’t that different from what she usually wears when she goes out with someone, Sayo couldn’t help but stare at her for a while before she finally looked away when Lisa finished speaking.

 

“The same goes to you. Who would have thought we’d both come here half an hour early?” Lisa giggled.

 

“Y-Yeah. Anyways, shall we get going?” Sayo stuttered, flustered.

 

“Sure. Where are we going first?” Lisa asked with a smile on her face.

 

“We’ll go shopping for Hina’s gift first…is what I would say, but I’m planning on making a short detour somewhere else before we go searching for Hina’s gift. Is that fine with you?”

 

“Detour?” Lisa tilted her head to the side in question, before asking, “Where to?”

 

“The aquarium. I’m supposed to be doing a report about the marine life there for school and since it isn’t far from the place I was thinking of going to for Hina’s gift, I figured I should stop by.” Sayo explained.

 

“A report huh… Sure, I’m fine with that.” Lisa said with a grin before she continued.

 

“Let’s go then!” Though, at the back of her head, Lisa was wondering if Sayo really had a report to submit considering she remembered that Rinko, who was in the same class as Sayo, recently mentioned about how her schedule was all free without any homework being given lately. Regardless, she decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and the two went on their way to the aquarium, with Sayo taking the lead.

 

* * *

 

It was a few train stops away from their original station with the train being crowded the whole way there, but the second they arrived at the station they were supposed to get off at, Sayo felt like it didn’t matter. The big aquarium they headed to was featured in countless of magazines and online articles, not only for its plethora of marine life on display, but also for its attribute as a prime spot among families or even couples, the latter of which made Sayo decide to come here.

 

_Calm and relaxing_ was what Sayo thought when she picked this place. And while she was right to a certain degree, she forgot that the day she picked to head to the aquarium was on a day where: one, there would be a lot of people going around and two, it was a public holiday. Easy to say, when they arrived at the entrance of the aquarium after a few minutes of walking from the station, Sayo was starting to have second thoughts.

 

“Maybe we shouldn’t go in after all…. “ She said, looking at the long queue to enter the aquarium. Not only did it seem as if there was a whole lot of people outside of the aquarium, either queuing up or hanging about, the inside looked like it was filled with people too.

 

“Why?” Lisa asked, looking at the queue in front of her, thinking it wasn’t that bad.

 

“There seems to be a lot of people inside, and I don’t think we’d be able to enjoy looking at the marine life in there with that many people around…” Sayo said with an exasperated sigh afterwards.

 

“But what about your report?” Lisa asked, before shortly continuing afterwards. “You’re not going to do it?”

 

“I’ll come back here at a later date. As much as I want to finish my report, it wouldn’t be right for me to drag you into a place where there’d be too many people for you to enjoy yourself, so…”

 

_Ah, there goes my plan on looking around the place with her… This is off to a bad start..._ Sayo thought, with her starting to look slightly dejected due to her blunder. It wasn’t like her, who would usually be on top of things, finding out about the place and all of it’s attractions and facilities plus any other factors like holidays or time that’d be important to the trip.

 

Lisa stared right into Sayo’s eyes as soon as she stopped speaking. And while Sayo was wondering what was up, she couldn’t ask Lisa about it in time before Lisa made her move.

 

“...We’re going in.” Lisa said as she took Sayo by the hand and led her to join the queue.

 

“But-”

 

“I suddenly felt like looking at the animals in there, and I feel like I’d be able to enjoy it even with this many people around. Sorry for being selfish, Sayo, but I want to go in.” Lisa cut Sayo off, grinning smugly.

 

“Imai-san… Are you by any chance doing this for me?”

 

“Hmm? What are you talking about? I’m doing this for myself.” Lisa let go of Sayo’s hand once there were people queuing up behind them. There was a short pause until Sayo replied.

 

“...I see. Well then, let’s enter.” Sayo smiled. A warm feeling welled up inside of her.

 

* * *

 

While it did take them a while to enter the aquarium, it only took them a minute or two of walking inside it for the crowd to feel much more comfortable with each of the tank displays being usually unobstructed by people. It made Sayo feel thankful that Lisa continued to push for them to enter the aquarium.

 

“Hey, hey, Sayo, come take a look at this!” Lisa called Sayo over to the enormous tank she was looking at in a soft voice, making sure not to disturb the others around her. There were a decent crowd gathered around the tank, but there wasn’t too many people that’d make looking at the tank uncomfortable.

 

“What is it?” Sayo glanced over at the tank that Lisa was telling her about. Right in front of her was a sight she never saw before. The tank was full with fishes of all kinds of different species, each with their own distinct colour and patterns. Some were as big as your average person or even bigger, while others were as small as a child’s fist. Seeing all of them swim around in the huge tank was a beautiful sight, but that wasn’t the main thing Lisa wanted to show Sayo.

 

Right in the centre of the tank was someone in a diving suit, being surrounded by most of the fishes in the tank as the person gave the fish their feed. It was something breathtaking enough that could lead people to think it was taken out of a movie or something similar.

 

“Amazing, isn’t it?” Lisa asked.

 

“Yeah…” Sayo replied, being taken away by the scene in front of her. At that moment, Sayo felt as if she could forget about her worries for just a moment as she watches the fishes dance around the person feeding them. Unfortunately though, the display soon ended and the two continued on their way inside the aquarium.

 

Looking through the countless amounts of fish species inside the aquarium, the pair soon arrived at the outdoor section of it, where it’s main attraction was the outdoor stage, a place where shows would be going on every hour or two. Their timing was perfect, as the penguin feeding show was about to start when they finished looking at all the other fishes and animals outside. They managed to find seats in the crowded stands, and soon, the penguin feeding show started, with Lisa’s eyes glued to the front most of the time.

 

The same couldn’t be said for Sayo though, her eyes stuck on Lisa’s smiling face most of the time. Sayo thought that she was hiding her staring well enough for Lisa to not notice, but Lisa could tell that she was being stared at the whole time. Regardless, she didn’t ask about it.

 

When the show ended, the two continued on through the final sections of the aquarium and finally went out, two hours after they first entered.

 

* * *

 

“That was fun!” Lisa mentioned as soon as the two got out of the aquarium gates, to a place not far from where they originally entered from.

 

“You’re right. I managed to learn a good amount of things about marine life that I didn’t know before this, and looking at the fishes and animals inside certainly was enjoyable.” Sayo replied while she nodded in agreement.

 

“Think you can finish up that report of yours now?” Lisa asked with a cheerful laugh, smiling brightly afterwards. While Sayo was taken by that smile of hers, the fact that she forgot about her excuse of making a report took her by surprise. Regardless, she tried to hide it as she responded.

 

“Y-Yeah, I think I could. I figure that was a good enough experience for me to come up with something good.”

 

“Hmm… I see. That’s good then.” Lisa said with a grin before she continued. “I really want to come back here with Yukina some other time~”

 

“With Minato-san?” Sayo asked.

 

“Yup! I think she’ll have a good time at the aquarium too! I’m still disappointed that I couldn’t get to feed the penguins some fish during the feeding show, but I’ll try for it the next time I come here with Yukina!” Lisa said excitedly.

 

“I see…” There was an awkward silence between the two of them as soon as Sayo replied, but Lisa tried to get rid of it by starting up the conversation again.

 

“W-Well then, where should we go next? Should we go straight for Hina’s gift?”

 

“Let’s see…” Sayo sounded as she took out her phone from her pocket and looked at the time, before shortly replying.

 

“I think it’d be a good time for lunch right about now. What do you say?”

 

“Sure! Do you have any places in mind?” Lisa asked.

 

“I do have this one particular place in mind… But it’s a little far from here. Is that fine?” Sayo asked.

 

“No problem! Lead the way~” Lisa said in reply, making a small “Oh~!” sort of pose near the end.

 

“Well then, it’s this way…” Sayo had a grin stuck on her face after looking at Lisa’s little action, but she quickly hid it from her and started moving, with Lisa following right behind her.

 

* * *

 

“Welcome! How many patrons would it be?” The waiter asked as soon as the two of them entered the restaurant called “Hiyase’s”. It’s a western themed restaurant that’s popular with students around the area due to the affordability of most of the food on the menu, as well as for the variety of dishes offered. Not to mention all of their dishes taste great, there’s no question as to why the restaurant was popular with so many people.

 

At least, that was what Sayo read from the reviews of the place online. The insides of the restaurant felt comfy and homey, while the staff seemed friendly. It’s a no brainer why this place was highly rated on the review website that Sayo used to search for restaurants.

 

“Two.” Sayo replied to the waiter.

 

“Right this way.” The waiter led them to their table, which was a table for two near the window of the restaurant. The two sat at their table and began looking through the menu.

 

“There sure is a lot of things in here…” Lisa mumbled, flipping through the pages of the menu at a steady pace before she stopped at a particular page for a short while. “Cioppino...  What’s that?”

 

“If I wasn’t mistaken, it’s a kind of fish stew usually served with some kind of bread.” Sayo explained while she took a peek at Lisa’s menu from above before shortly continuing.

 

“At least, that’s what I remember from Hazawa-san’s explanation.” Realising that she was too close to Lisa, Sayo pulled away, flustered. Though, Lisa didn’t seemed to have notice it.

 

“I see… I guess I’ll try this out th- Wait, isn’t this pretty expensive!” Lisa exclaimed in shock, but she managed to hold back her voice enough for her to not disturb tables around her. In response to Lisa’s reaction, Sayo mumbled to herself.

 

“I guess that “most” part in the reviews weren’t lying. There’s some items on the menu that are out of reach for the average student, while most are wallet-friendly…”

 

“Hmm? What were you saying, Sayo?”

 

“Nothing. Anyways, if you really wanted to try it out, we could split the cost between us. It’ll be my way of saying thanks to you for insisting that we enter the aquarium earlier.” Sayo said, trying to avoid answering Lisa’s question.

 

“Didn’t I say that I did it for myself? There’s no need for you to thank me or anything.” Lisa replied, acting dumb about her true intentions, before continuing.

 

“Anyways, It’s fine. I was just curious about it. I’ll pick something else instead.” Lisa went back to reading through the menu. Sayo wanted to speak up and insist on splitting the cost of Lisa’s dish between the two of them, but she refrained, considering it wouldn’t do too much good if she insisted.

 

A few minutes passed, and the two finally decided on their order. In the end, Lisa went for Spaghetti Arrabiata while Sayo went for Carbonara. Though, Sayo made her choice based on its price instead of what it is, with her choice being one of, if not, the cheapest main dish on the menu.

 

While waiting for their food to arrive, the two passed time by chatting with each other, talking about what’s happening lately and about Roselia. Though somewhere along the way, the conversation turned to Lisa talking non-stop about Yukina. Sayo wanted it to stop considering Lisa was basically showing off her affection for Yukina right in front of her, but thankfully for her, their food soon arrived at their table and the conversation paused for a while as they ate.

 

...And that pause really was just for a while. Soon, Lisa was back at it again with her ted talk.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, and that time when I caught Yukina playing with the cats at the park near our place! Ah, you should have seen her expression! She looked so cute that my heart felt like it was going to stop!”

 

“...” Sayo was speechless. It had been close to half an hour since they finished eating and Lisa was still going strong with her talk. At this point, she was seriously wondering if Lisa does this to every other person she talks to when they’re chatting with each other. Sayo let Lisa have her moment for a few more minutes, before she sighed and spoke up.

 

“You really like to talk about Minato-san, huh…”

 

“H-Huh? Do I?” Lisa replied, flustered by Sayo’s comment. Sayo saw her reaction and figured it’ll be a good opportunity to mess with her a little bit.

 

“Yeah. I mean if you didn’t, you wouldn’t have been talking about her for close to the whole time we were here.” Sayo took a sip of her tea before she continued.

 

“And to talk about her all this time with this affectionate look on your face… It’s like you’re talking about your lover or something.” Sayo said with a smirk, knowing full well that Lisa does in fact love Yukina. Even still, she was enjoying seeing Lisa flustered and blushing mad when she mentioned it.

 

“W-W-What are you saying, Sayo?” Lisa tried to hide her face by looking down, but Sayo wasn’t going to stop there.

 

“I said exactly what I said. You’ve been talking about her all this time as if you’re talking about your love. Actually, it wouldn’t be far fetched for me to say that you really do love Minato-san after seeing you talk about her this much.”

 

“...” Lisa kept silent, before she eventually lifted her head up a bit, just enough to look at Sayo.

 

“So? Is she?” Sayo probed, just so that she could have some fun teasing Lisa.

 

Lisa took a while to actually respond while she started straight at Sayo. Sayo could tell that Lisa’s whole face was red, but the intensity rose up by what looked like 200% when Lisa looked away and admitted it.

 

“Yeah… I love Yukina.”

 

Sayo took damage hearing Lisa say that right in front of her, but it didn’t hurt her that much compared to before, considering she had already prepared for it and that she was slowly letting go of her love at that point. You could call that unnecessary self-inflicted damage though.

 

“I see… Well then, I think it’s about time for us to get going. I’ll go pay the bill, so just pay me for your food and drinks once we’re out.” Sayo said as she stood up from her chair and went to the cashier after receiving the answer she was looking for from Lisa. Lisa noticed something odd about Sayo’s expression after she confessed about it though.

 

“...Sayo?” Although, she didn’t ask about it after she noticed that Sayo returned back to her usual expression afterwards.

 

* * *

 

Shortly after leaving the store, the two headed to the main shopping district in the area in search of Hina’s gift. The district was long and was home to countless of stores of different kinds. Restaurants, boutiques, tailors, brand stores, electronic stores and even music stores, you name it, it’s probably there. Not only that, this particular shopping district is known among locals as the place to shop for clothes, not only because of the variety of shops selling all kinds of different styles and designs there, but because of how inexpensive they are compared to other places.

 

Because of that, many flock here to shop for their clothes or even to buy gifts for someone. While having this place attract too many people might sound like a bad thing for Sayo and Lisa at first, people here are more evenly spread out so there weren’t too many people around that it’d start to get tiring. With all of that considered, it was obvious why Sayo would pick this place.

 

When they finally arrived at the entrance of the shopping district, Lisa asked Sayo a question.

 

“So, do you have a general idea on what kind of clothing you’d be getting Hina? Something like a coat or earmuffs?”

 

“Well… I was thinking of getting her either a new pair of gloves or a scarf. Her current ones for both are pretty beaten up, so I think it’s about time she replaces them.” Sayo replied.

 

“Hmm… Then, let’s take a look around then!” Lisa responded, excited.

 

Going around looking at clothes, even if it’s just window shopping, had always been one of Lisa’s favourite things to do when she has free time. Designing and matching different pieces to make a nice outfit to wear or picking out items that would look good on someone else, she loves doing it so much that she’d sometimes find ways to drag Yukina to come along with her just so she could be Lisa’s dress up doll. Though, Yukina would always suffer most of the times considering Lisa would spend hours on end dressing her up. Regardless, because of that, being able to help pick out a clothing gift for someone is a fun thing for her to do rather than a chore.

 

But she might have had too much fun at the shopping district. In close to each of the stores that they entered, Lisa would spend a good amount of time not only looking at potential gifts for Hina, but designing hers and even Yukina’s outfits at the store. Even Sayo got dragged into her fun for a couple of times, being a subject to her dress up just like how Yukina usually was. So by the time they got to the 3rd or 4th store, evening was already creeping close.

 

Luckily for them, they managed to find a scarf that would look great on Hina in time, as well as a pair of gloves for her too. While Sayo originally wanted to only gift either one of the two, Lisa managed to convince her to gift Hina both considering she said that both were in need of replacing anyways.

 

With that, their “main objective” had been completed and it was close to the time that Lisa needed to leave at. Sayo managed to get Hina’s gift while Lisa had fun tagging along with her. It would have been a perfect end to their little trip if it just ended there, with Sayo seeing Lisa off at the station. But Sayo’s real goal hadn’t been achieved yet, and she wasn’t going to let it stay that way.

 

* * *

 

“Today was so much fun~” Lisa said with a grin, bags in her hand while the two headed back from the shopping district towards the station that they originally arrived at with Sayo in the lead. While it was originally just a shopping trip to help Sayo look for Hina’s gift, Lisa couldn’t resist the temptations at each store and succumbed to it, buying one or two new outfits for herself without Sayo even noticing until they finished shopping.

 

“I guess it was. Once again, thanks for coming with me to help pick out a gift for Hina, Imai-san.” Sayo replied with a soft smile as she led the two of them back towards the station.

 

“No problem! If you ever need anymore help like today, I’d be happy to come along with you!” Lisa returned Sayo’s smile with a smile of her own.

 

“...I wonder if I can still rely on you after this.” Sayo mumbled silently, with Lisa barely picking up on it.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Lisa had a concerned look on her face. Instead of answering Lisa, Sayo stopped in her tracks and looked to her left, facing a park that seemed deserted.

 

The dark sky and street lights of winter made the park look particularly beautiful to some, while to others, it gave off a dark feeling. Regardless, Sayo turned back, looking right into Lisa’s eyes. The look on her face, although it wasn’t any different than her usual expression, seemed a little sad at that moment to Lisa. A few seconds passed before Sayo spoke up.

 

“Let’s take a short break over at that park.”

 

* * *

 

The two sat at an empty bench in the park, with it being lit up by one of the nearby street lamps around the park. Lisa was worried. For some reason, the atmosphere between the two of them quickly turned from cheerful to heavy. Lisa wanted to ask Sayo what’s wrong, but before she could, Sayo spoke.

 

“This park sure does look beautiful in the dark, huh…”

 

“...How so?” Lisa asked with curiosity, as well as with caution.

 

“After all, seeing a park which would usually have people around during the day deserted and silent, as well as the trees and flowers being lit only by the few street lamps around here and the moon… It gives off a sort of pleasant feeling, doesn’t it?” Sayo replied, looking towards the big tree in front of her.

 

“Well, I guess so…” Lisa commented, as she pays attention to Sayo’s expression.

 

That “usual” expression of hers was gone from her face and instead, a look of sadness and loneliness seemed to be looming. Lisa was worried, but when Sayo took her eyes away from the big tree and towards the sky above her before shortly sighing, that was when she asked her.

 

“Sayo… Are you ok?”

 

“...What do you mean?” Sayo asked, but she knew full well what Lisa was asking about.

 

“You seemed a little bit out of it for some reason…” Lisa replied.

 

“So you noticed, huh… Since when?”

 

“I don’t know. But I started to notice it a lot after we had our lunch at the restaurant…” Lisa continued, “Could it be that you’re bothered by what I said earlier?” There was a long pause until Sayo finally responded.

 

“I guess you can say that. Though, I already knew for quite a while now.” She said before she stood up, taking a few steps forwards. In response, Lisa stood up as well, but she stayed at her spot when Sayo signaled her to. While looking up at the tree in front of her, Sayo continued.

 

“You know, Imai-san... Do you know the reason why I invited you out today?”

 

“It’s to search for Hina’s Christmas gift, right?”

 

“Well… You’re right about that considering that’s what I told you, sure. But that wasn’t the real reason why.”

 

“Then… what was the real reason?” Lisa was disliking the direction of their conversation.

 

“I wanted to hang out with you. Or rather, have fun walking around with you before I do this.” Sayo said with a forced smile on her face, before she takes a deep breath, preparing herself for what’s next.

 

“I’m sorry for being selfish, but if I don’t do this, I’ll never move on.”

 

Sayo turned towards Lisa, facing her straight on before confessing.

 

“I love you, Imai Lisa.”

 

Silence befell the two of them, before Lisa broke it.

 

“A-Aahaha… You’re joking, right? Come on, I never thought you were such a joker, Sayo!”

 

“I wouldn’t joke about this. You know that, right?”

 

“...” Lisa was speechless. Not only because of Sayo’s sudden confession, but because of the meaning behind it. Regardless, Lisa asked.

 

“Sayo… You do know my feelings, right?”

 

“Yes, I knew. In fact, I knew it for quite a while now, actually.”

 

“Since when?” She asked.

 

“Well… I had a hunch ever since I met you, but I only confirmed it on the day that I invited you out to search for Hina’s gift.”

 

“Or more specifically, during the break in our practice session on that day.” Lisa gasped, closing her mouth with her hand. Thinking back to that day, Sayo played horribly right after their break ended and she didn’t look too good too while she played. And if she said that she knew about Lisa’s feelings during the break, then that performance of hers could only be caused by…

 

Tears started to form at the corner of Lisa’s eyes, and upon noticing it, Sayo looked away and continued.

 

“I was only supposed to grab my wallet, but to think that I’d overhear your conversation with Shirokane-san…”

 

“Sorry, Sayo... I’m really sorry…” At that moment, Lisa started to cry on the spot. Tears came running down her cheeks as if it was a waterfall. Her words were stuck on repeat until Sayo continued.

 

“What are you sorry for? It’s my own fault that I overheard your conversation. You did nothing wrong.”

 

“But… I hurt you! Even still, without realising it, I hurt you! And even today, I kept talking and talking about Yukina and even confessing that I love her... Without realising it, I’ve hurt you again!”

 

“That’s why… Sorry… I’m really sorry, Sayo…” Lisa dropped on her knees at the ground, her hands covering her face.

 

“It’s fine, Imai-san. I’ve long accepted it.” Sayo placed a hand on Lisa’s shoulder before continuing.

 

“Ever since that day… No, it was long before that... Even when I only had just a hunch, I’ve been trying to accept that my love for you won’t ever be reciprocated.”

 

“Even knowing that my love for you won’t come true, I still continued to love you. The only reason why I was affected that badly when I found out that you really loved Minato-san on that day was because I finally had confirmation about it. But I quickly got over it.”

 

“I accepted that my love for you will only be one-sided, and I was fine with it. But I didn’t want this love of mine to go unnoticed by you. After all, it was my first love.”

 

“That’s why I invited you out. So that I can confess to you and so that I can tell you that “I loved you””

 

“So that this love of mine won’t stay forever unnoticed by you… I’m sorry that I did something selfish, but if I didn’t, it really wouldn’t feel right to me. It would have bothered me for the rest of my life.”

 

“But… At the same time, I don’t want you to feel bad about me, nor should you feel bad for rejecting me. After all, I knew full well that you were already in love with Minato-san when I confessed. That’s why... don’t cry.”

 

“Be happy. That’s all that I want for you. If being with Minato-san could make you happy, then that’s good enough for me. After all, the main reason why I fell in love with you in the first place was because of your beautiful smile… But that’s not all.”

 

“Your kindness… How you care about others… How you always seemed to put yourself in other’s shoes when they talk about things that happened to them, whether it’s happy or sad… There’s so many good things about you that you probably didn’t notice about yourself.”

 

“That’s why I envy Minato-san for being able to get a girl like you…”

 

“You’re exaggerating…” Lisa replied, with her moving away her hands from her face, with her tears slowing down.

 

“I’m not. It’s true after all.” Sayo formed a soft smile upon seeing Lisa’s face. There was a short, silent pause for a moment before Sayo continued.

 

“You know, Imai-san. If it’s possible, I’d want us to go back to the way we were before I confessed. I don’t want there to be an awkward atmosphere around us after all, considering we’ll still be seeing each other quite a lot because of Roselia.” She handed Lisa her hand once she finished her sentence.

 

“Yeah… Sure. If that’s what you want…” Lisa replied, taking Sayo’s hands and pulling herself up. Her tears coming to a stop.

 

“That’s good then…” Sayo took a small breath before she continues.

 

“I think it’s about time you should be heading back towards the station. But before that… Imai-san.” Sayo said with a firm voice, with Lisa responding with a slightly surprised “Y-Yes?”. Sayo took a moment before she continued.

 

“Before you go, there’s something that I want to tell you, and something I request for you to do.”

 

“...Go on.”

 

“I’ll start with the first one then.” Sayo takes a short breath before continuing.

 

“I want you to continue your plans to confess to Minato-san today. I know what you’re probably thinking of doing right now, so I want you to stop that and confess to her according to your original plans.”

 

“I don’t want my selfish confession to be the reason why you didn’t confess today.”

 

“Ahaha… You caught me…” Lisa responded, sounding a fake laugh as she did before she shortly continues.

 

“But… Is it really fine with you, Sayo?”

 

“Like I said, I only wish for your happiness. Being able to see you happy is good enough for me, so don’t worry about me.” Sayo responded.

 

“That’s now what I m-” Lisa wanted to continue, but after realising that Sayo was barely holding on to her smile, she gave up.

 

“...I guess I’ll try and confess to her like I planned then. Though, I don’t know if it’ll go well or not…”

 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine... After all…”

 

_Unlike how it went for me, yours feelings matched afterall..._

 

“You’re you after all.” Sayo replied.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Lisa broke out a small giggle, while Sayo forced a smile before she continued.

 

“Well then… That’s one. Now for the other one… I’m sorry, Imai-san.” She takes one final deep breath before continuing.

 

“I want you to properly give me an answer. Or in simpler terms, reject me.”

 

“While I pretty much know what your answer is, it wouldn’t do unless if you rejected me outright. That’s why… Please, Imai-san.” Sayo bows, facing towards the ground as she waits for Lisa’s response.

 

“I can’t... “ Lisa, on the other hand, was beginning to tremble.

 

“Please, Imai-san.” Sayo insisted, making sure not to raise her face up until Lisa finally said it.

 

There was a long, silent moment between the two of them, until eventually, Lisa spoke up.

 

“...Sorry, Sayo. I can’t accept your feelings. After all… I’m in love with Yukina.”

 

“...Well done.” Sayo raises her face up, to see a smiling Lisa with tears running down her cheeks once again.

 

With this… Sayo’s first love had finally come to an end.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Soon after Sayo’s confession, the two resumed their journey back to the station so that Lisa wouldn’t be late for her “date” with Yukina. It was a silent and slightly awkward walk there, but when they were getting closer to the station, they finally managed to hold a conversation, albeit, it was still a bit stiff.

 

“Well… I guess it’s time for me to go.” Lisa said, looking at the station gates from a few meters away before her attention goes back to Sayo.

 

“Yeah…” Sayo responded. Silence befell the two of them once again, but knowing that time was running out until Lisa has to leave to catch her train, Sayo spoke up.

 

“Imai-san.”

 

“Yes?” Lisa answered, waiting for Sayo to continue.

 

“...Good luck. On confessing to her.” She said with a smile on her face. In response, Lisa answered back, trying her hardest to form a smile as she did.

 

“...Thanks!” The two of them smiled at each other for a moment before Lisa looked at her watch and decided that it’s time.

 

“Well then… See you tomorrow!”

 

“Right… See you.” Sayo replied, seeing Lisa off as she went through the station gates and headed to the platform for her train, with her looking back at Sayo a few times as she did. When she was finally gone, Sayo sounded a sigh of relief.

 

“Ah… Looks like it finally ended…” Sayo muttered before her legs gave out.

 

“It… Finally ended… Thank goodness…” She said, sitting there on the spot where she was just standing a minute ago. Slowly, tears started to drop down.

 

“I can cry now, right?” She was trying her best to keep her smile on her face till the very end, and she barely managed to do so. Now that Lisa was gone, she can finally let herself cry.

 

She was starting to gather attention, but she didn’t notice it until a certain petite girl with brown hair in a bob-style called out her name.

 

“...Sayo-san?”

 

* * *

 

“Wow.... The city from up here really does look beautiful, huh…” Lisa commented, as she looked out the window of their car. Yukina, who was sitting at the seat opposite of her, responded while looking at the same direction. “Yeah. I guess so.”

 

The two continued to chat while they ascend further and further towards the sky. But something was weird about Lisa during the time that they chatted. No, it wasn’t only from that point. It felt as if Lisa was acting weird from the moment they met up with each other.

 

As much as Lisa tried to act as her usual self and to interact with Yukina like she usually does, Yukina could tell that a majority of times when Lisa tried to smile, it’d look forced. To others, it might look like her usual, normal smile, but that’s because she’s spent years trying to perfect her fake smile in case something bad happens. Yukina, on the other hand, could tell when her smile isn’t her genuine one, and that’s to be expected. They’ve been best friends for quite a long time now, so it’s a no brainer that she could be able to tell when her friend is actually smiling or not.

 

She could also tell that Lisa was less cheerful than usual, but it had only struck her as a concern when Lisa couldn’t help looking out of the car window with a melancholic look on her face during the silence in between conversations. It was only when they were nearing the middle point of the ferris wheel that Yukina asked her about it, during another one of the silent moments.

 

“Hey, Lisa.”

 

“What is it, Yukina?” Lisa looked away from the window and looked at Yukina, trying to put on a smile as she does.

 

_Again with that fake smile of yours…_

 

“You’ve been acting strange the whole time we were together, you know. Are you okay?” Regardless of her earlier thought, she asked Lisa.

 

“H-Have I?” Lisa stutters as she asked for confirmation from Yukina, sounding a fake laugh to hide her surprise.

 

“You have. From the moment you met up with me, you seemed to be forcing yourself to look cheerful. Is something bothering you?”

 

“No, It’s nothing...” Lisa replied, avoiding eye contact.

 

“No, it can’t be nothing. There’s definitely something bothering you. Otherwise, you wouldn’t act like this, nor try to hide your sadness.” Yukina replied in a way that seemed kind of uncharacteristic of her, with her being much more persistent than usual too. She took a small breath before she continued.

 

“I want to be there for you Lisa. I want to help you when you’re troubled by things. It pains me to see you look unhappy, so-”

 

“I said It’s nothing!” Right when Yukina was about to continue her sentence, Lisa quickly stood up from her seat and replied in a sulky tone, only for it to shake the car and make Lisa lose balance, making her fall forwards.

 

“K-Kya!”

 

“Lisa!” Right when she was about to fall face forward to the empty seat in front of her, Yukina quickly slid over and managed to catch Lisa into her arms, her face buried into Yukina’s chest.

 

“That was dangerous… Lisa, you really aren’t acting like yourself…” Yukina said as she tried to pull Lisa away from her chest once she knew that Lisa wasn’t hurt. But when she did, she noticed that Lisa started to wrap her arms around Yukina’s body and was pushing her face closer towards Yukina’s chest.

 

“Lisa…?”

 

“I said it’s nothing… Even though I said that...” Yukina could hear faint words coming from Lisa. She wanted to say something, but before she could, she realised that Lisa was trembling and was holding onto her tighter than before.

 

“You see... “ Her voice sounded as if she was close to crying, but she tried her best not to and tried to continue.

 

“I did something bad… To a precious friend of mine…”

 

“Something bad?” Yukina couldn’t help but to ask her.

 

“Today... She confessed to me and I rejected her...”

 

“Although I didn’t love her the same way she did, I felt as if I did something really horrible to her....”

 

“She said that she loved me for quite some time and that I was her first love, but she had given up on having her feelings returned to her from the start.”

 

“Still… She didn’t want her first love to end without me knowing, so she went ahead and confessed anyways.”

 

“As much as she tried to hide it from me, I could tell that she was in so much pain during the whole time she confessed… Still…”

 

“Still… She tried not to show any of it and put up a smile, and she told me that she’d like us to go back to the way we were before she confessed.”

 

“Not only that… She even told me that I should be happy and that I shouldn’t feel bad for her! How am I going to do that when I hurt her like that?”

 

“How am I supposed to face her from now on... I can’t look at her straight on without feeling guilty for hurting her…” Slowly, tears began fall, and although it was causing Yukina’s clothes to get wet, Yukina didn’t mind. Instead, she began to stroke Lisa’s hair down, trying to comfort her.

 

“So that’s why you didn’t seem like yourself, huh…” Yukina mumbled to herself as she looked out the car window to see the view from the top of the ferris wheel while she tried to think of those crucial words to help Lisa. After what felt like a minute of quiet sobbing in the car, she manages to find them.

 

“I don’t know who you’re talking about or what kind of person she is, but…” Yukina took a short pause before continuing.

 

“I don’t think that person would be happy seeing you like this right now.”

 

“Sure, you might feel guilty about hurting her, but I’m sure that she wouldn’t want you to be like this after her confession. After all, she did say that she didn’t want you to feel bad about it.”

 

“She confessed so that you would know that she loved you. She knew that her love wasn’t going to be reciprocated, but she still confessed, knowing full well.”

 

“Unless she was hoping for some kind of miracle to happen, she would have already prepared herself to be rejected and for it to hurt her. Besides…” Yukina took a short pause before continuing.

 

“She told you to be happy, didn’t she? Then, that’s more of a reason for you not to cry.”

 

“But… How should I face her after this?” Lisa asked, trying to stop her tears as she did.

 

“...If you don’t mind me being so blunt.” Yukina prepared herself before she continued.

 

“You face her straight on, acting as if nothing much happened.” Yukina took a small breath before she finishes her sentence.

  
“Live with that guilt. If you feel that bad about hurting her, then live with it until the day that the girl you mentioned manages to mend her heart and move forward. I believe that’s the responsibility you’ll have to shoulder as the person who rejected her.”

 

_Though, I do think the day she manages to move on would come faster than you’d expect it, though._

 

“You really don’t hold back, huh…” Lisa replied, her tears finally coming to a stop as she did.

 

“Well, I figured it’s better for me to be straightforward about it instead of anything else.” Yukina looks back down towards Lisa, noticing that her trembling had stopped.

 

“Think you can let go of me now? Or would you like to stay like this for a while?” Yukina asked, with Lisa giving a response quickly after.

 

“Let me stay like this, please...”

 

“Well… Take your time. I’m here for you.” Yukina said, looking out of the same window that she was staring out of earlier, seeing the city lights slowly get closer as they began their descent. They stayed in that position for the whole time until they were close to getting off.

 

* * *

 

“Sorry…” Said Lisa on the walk back home. Hearing that, Yukina, who was walking beside her on her right, asked.

 

“What for?”

 

“I’m sorry for inviting you out, only for it to end with me being a mess. It’s Christmas Eve too, so it really makes me want to apologize to you for wasting your time when you could have spent it somewhere else…”

 

“Who said that it was a waste of time?” Yukina quickly responded the second Lisa finished her sentence, feeling slightly annoyed as she did.

 

“You might think that you wasted my time, but honestly, I’d say it’s the opposite.”

 

“Being able to help you when you needed it the most was something I felt happy about. I’m glad that you depended on me this time since usually, it’s the other way around and I’d be the one depending on you.”

 

“That’s why... I wouldn’t call this a waste of time.”

 

“Instead of you apologizing, I think it’ll be much more appropriate if you said “Thank you” instead of saying “Sorry…”” Yukina finishes her sentence with a small smile on her face.

 

“Then... Thank you, Yukina... For being there for me.” Lisa replied, forming her first genuine smile infront of Yukina ever since they met up, albeit, a small smile. Tears were starting to form a little at the corner of Lisa’s eyes, but Yukina didn’t comment about it.

 

“No problem.” Instead, Yukina looked away as she replied while they continued walking.

 

_Sorry, Sayo… I couldn’t confess to her like you told me to..._ Lisa sighed after her thought as they continued walking. Though, not long after that thought, Yukina said something in a quiet mumble that was loud enough for Lisa to pick up.

 

“Though… I have to admit, you did mess up my plans to confess to you today…”

 

“Sorry...            Eh?” Lisa stopped dead in her tracks the moment she fully took in what Yukina said.

 

“Yukina, what did you just?”

 

“Nothing.” Yukina on the other hand, kept walking forwards, increasing her pace slightly after she realised that Lisa heard her.

 

“C-Confess? Wait, huh?” Lisa was still trying to process what Yukina said, when Yukina looked back.

 

“You’re falling behind, Lisa.”

 

“I know! More importantly, what you said just now-” Yukina sighed the moment Lisa was about to continue.

 

“Let’s leave it for later, alright? You need some rest. Especially with Roselia’s party tomorrow.”

 

“But!-”

 

“And you need some time to think it over properly.”

 

“I don’t need- ...Okay, maybe I do, but still!”

 

“No.”

 

“Why?!” Lisa catched up with Yukina and the two began walking back home in a faster pace than usual.

 

“Hey, Yukina~!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The fic finally ended~ How was it?
> 
> To be honest, I originally didn't plan on making this, nor did I ever plan on making it this long. In fact, someone "inspired" me to write a SayoLisa rejection fic when I was working on this other fic at the time so I stopped that and focused on this. Too bad that I took too long though. I missed Christmas Eve and I also missed a fic that I was supposed to write for Valentine. (Though, I did manage to write more because of it)
> 
> Anyways, I hope there wasn't any errors in my fic and if there were, I hope you wouldn't mind it too much. I'd like to thank Lionel_Hoshi_03 for taking a look at my work for errors at the beginning parts, as well as a few others in the Discord servers that I asked help from. I'd also like to apologize to any SayoLisa shippers that felt hurt by this fic. (Well, not really) 
> 
> I might consider writing a SayoTsugu fic sooner or later, but that'll be longer down the road. Right now, I should probably consider either making a new YukiLisa fic or remaking that Valentines fic that I couldn't finish in time lol.
> 
> Anyways, Thanks for reading~


End file.
